In pursuit of higher integration of circuit of semiconductor element or the like, or recording density, there is a need for finer processing technique. Photolithographic process based on light exposure, as this sort of fine processing technique, can deal with fine processing in a large area at a time, but the resolution cannot be shorter than the wavelength of light. For this reason, recent photolithographic technique employs shorter wavelength including 193 nm (ArF), 157 nm (F2), 13.5 nm (EUV). Shortened wavelength of light, however, restricts substances which allow the light to transmit therethrough, and this limits formation of the fine pattern.
On the other hand, according to methods such as electron beam lithography and focused ion beam lithography, fine pattern may be formed, where the resolution does not depend on the wavelength of light. The methods however suffer from poor throughput.
Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 describe methods of forming fine patterns using photo-curable composition for imprints which contain isobornyl acrylate (IBXA).
Patent Literature 3 and Patent Literature 4 describe methods of forming fine patterns using photo-curable composition for imprints which contain fluorine-containing compounds and gas generating agents.
Patent Literature 5 describes a method of improving the viscosity of a photo-curable composition for imprints.